


Fray

by animehead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Humor, M/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi find a way to keep busy during a rainy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fray

Erwin sighs as he reads over yet another report. He massages the area above his eyebrows with his thumb and middle finger and mutters softly to himself as he reads. There are several other things he would rather be doing, but the constant sound of rain slamming against the rooftop reminds him that nearly all of those things will have to wait until better weather conditions arise.

While too much rain would be hindering to any of his planned missions, Erwin still wouldn’t mind standing outside for a bit. The past few days have been miserably hot and the feel of raindrops rolling down his skin and soaking through his hair would be more than welcomed.

Also, he’s just really tired of reading reports.

Standing up from his seat, Erwin turns toward the window behind his desk and stares out of it. He traces his fingers along the glass, following the path of a droplet of water as it rolls downward.

There are still so many things to discover, so many unanswered questions, and though Erwin believes they will one day find answers, he does occasionally wonder if they’re just fighting a losing battle.

His office door swings open and Erwin turns his head toward it. His eyes fall upon his visitor, taking in that familiar stoic expression.

“Ah, Corporal Levi. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Erwin isn’t surprised when Levi doesn’t respond. He watches as the other man shuts his office door and immediately takes off his boots.

“That’s not necessary.” Erwin leaves his spot at the window to move back behind his desk, though he doesn’t sit down right away.

“I don’t want to track mud. It’s raining out,” Levi replies.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Erwin says, his words playfully sarcastic.

Levi ignores him and lines his boots up next to the door before walking over to Erwin.

“Have a seat,” Erwin offers and is just about to sit down, but pauses when Levi continues walking until he’s standing directly in front of Erwin. He then leans back, pushing up on his toes until he’s raised high enough to sit atop Erwin’s desk.

“Sit,” Levi says, and he raises his sock covered foot and presses it against Erwin’s abdomen until Erwin falls back into the chair behind him.

“Do you think now is the right time for this?” Erwin asks before gasping when that same foot slides between his legs. He hisses softly, eyes fluttering closed, hands reaching up to caress the back of Levi’s leg.

“When is anything ever the right time?”

“What?” Erwin breathes out, his hand gripping Levi’s ankle, forcing him to speed up the motions of his foot, forcing it to press against the stiffening bulge in his pants.

“Are you having trouble focusing?” Levi asks. The corners of his lips tugged up into a mischievous smirk.

“No,” Erwin lies, and groans in protest when Levi removes his foot. He opens his eyes just in time to see Levi slide off the desk in front of him and turn his body so that his back is facing Erwin.

“Well.”

Erwin licks his lips, and eager fingers reach up to unfasten buckles and knead into well-formed muscles. His hands roam over whatever they can reach, and for the moment, Erwin is a slave to Levi, worshiping every part of his body from the firmness of his thighs to the scar that curves along his hip and disappears beneath his pants.

Speaking of pants, when Erwin reaches around to unfasten Levi’s, it takes every ounce of his willpower not to rip them off of him. Levi’s cock is hard against his hand, straining against his palm while Erwin uses his other hand in attempt to yank Levi’s pants down his hips.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Erwin says, still obviously struggling.

“Am I enjoying your pathetic attempt at undressing me?” Levi asks. “Yes.”

Erwin rolls his eyes and finally uses both of his hands to lower Levi’s pants, leaving the upper portion of them to drape around the shorter man’s knees. He murmurs appreciatively and pulls Levi back toward him, planting a kiss at the small of his back and several more descending kisses until Levi stops him.

“Don’t,” Levi whispers, and Erwin regrets that Levi isn’t facing him. He can imagine the look of uncertainty on his face. Perhaps even shyness that he covers with an aloof façade. More than anything, Erwin wants to watch Levi come undone, to writhe and squirm and beg Erwin to stop and keep going and everything in between.

But only when he’s ready.

So instead Erwin places another kiss at the small of Levi’s back and reaches down to unfasten the many buckles that are fixed firmly around his own body and are currently the only thing preventing him from lowering Levi onto his lap.

“You’re tugging too hard on them. They’ll fray.”

“I can get more,” Erwin says, fingers rushing to undo each fastener as quickly as possible.

When he finally has his own pants unbuttoned, Erwin raises his hips high enough to shove them—along with his underwear—down to his thighs. He looks up to see Levi’s slender fingers holding the bottle of oil that he keeps in his desk for moments like these, and he takes it from Levi without comment.

Erwin pours a bit of oil into his palms and groans softly when he rubs it along the length of his cock. His free hand grips Levi by his hip and begins to slowly lower him downward.

Levi braces his hands at the edge of Erwin’s desk, descending inch by inch until he feels Erwin’s cock slip inside of him. He bites at his lower lip, hissing quietly and gripping the desk hard enough that his fingers tremble. He adjusts his footing and swallows down a gasp when Erwin pushes down gently on his hips, trying to get Levi to lower himself completely.

Balancing himself on the soles of his feet and using his thigh muscles to keep himself upright, Levi pries Erwin’s hands away from his hips and is just about to attempt to lower himself down again when Erwin slips his hands behind Levi’s knees and raises them upward, the motion causing Levi to fall completely into Erwin’s lap, shouting as Erwin’s cock slides fully inside of him.

Levi moans when he feels Erwin’s lips at his neck, sucking and biting, fingers tangling through his hair and forcing his head to the side. “Don’t leave marks,” he says, rocking his hips, leaning back just enough for Erwin to reach around and stroke his cock.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Erwin says, through his teeth, as they work to bruise the skin gripped between them.

Moments pass filled with labored breathing and barely stifled cries of pleasure. Briefly, Erwin’s hand abandons Levi’s cock and instead grips at his wrist, pulling Levi’s arm back behind him. Erwin does the same with his other hand, sliding it out of Levi’s hair and yanking back on his arm so that Levi has to sit up straight, shoulders pulled back, chest sticking out just as proudly as if he’s seconds from saluting.

Erwin grasps both of Levi’s wrists in just one of his hands and then reaches back around with his free hand to wrap his fingers around Levi’s cock, picking back up where he left off.

“What are you doing?” Levi asks, but ends up crying out when Erwin thrusts upward.

Levi leans forward and tries to raise his hips and Erwin knows it’s because Levi wants to gain control of their movements, so he pulls back on Levi’s wrists, which causes Levi to fall back against him once more and yet another cry escapes his lips.

 “Erwin,” Levi growls. He struggles to break free for Erwin’s grip, but Erwin squeezes his wrists together even tighter and moves so that his face is nuzzling against the crook of Levi’s shoulder.

“Relax, Levi. You don’t—”

“Someone’s coming,” Levi says, and Erwin quickly pushes back away from his desk and shoves Levi down into the empty space beneath his desk reserved for Erwin’s knees.

There’s a knock on his door a second later and Erwin scoots as close to his desk as possible before calling for the other person to enter.

Levi glares at Erwin’s at the soft leather covering Erwin’s boots. Did he really just throw Levi under a desk like a common— He pauses, eyes drifting over to a clump of dust webs piled against the left corner of Erwin’s desk.

Disgusting.

Erwin nods his head and listens with feigned interest. He’d like nothing more than to dismiss the woman speaking to him, but she’s delivering information from the higher ups and he has to at least pretend like he cares.

Erwin chances a glance downward just in time to see a hand slide from beneath his desk followed by an arm, which blindly feels around in the air before hitting against the waste basket. He watches in horror as Levi dumps a few bits of trash into it and then recedes beneath the desk again only to appear once more.

“And the last report showed that… Commander Erwin, is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Erwin says, much louder than he had intended to. “As you were saying?” He attempts to nudge Levi’s hand back under the desk with his foot, not wanting the woman to see it, which would undoubtedly result in the most awkward situation of his life.

Erwin glances down once more and catches Levi’s gaze. He stares at Levi, eyes widened, eyebrows raised, as if silently asking Levi what the hell he’s doing. Levi replies by mouthing the word “filthy” at him before pushing up on his knees and leaning forward to take Erwin’s cock in his mouth.

Erwin gasps and jerks his knee up, slamming it against the bottom of the desk and has to bite down on his tongue to keep from crying out from both pain and the wet heat surrounding his cock.

“Commander, are you okay?”

“Fine,” Erwin grits out and forces a smile. He waves his hand, signaling her to continue before settling both of his hands against the desk.  

Levi’s mouth works his cock expertly beneath the desk and Erwin flexes his fingers, nails scratching at polished wood as he inhales and exhales, nodding and muttering common responses like “oh” and “I see.” When she’s finally finished speaking and leaves, the soft click of the door closing behind her, Erwin stands to his feet and practically throws Levi onto the desk.

“You should consider cleaning under your desk sometime, commander,” Levi says, as he lies in front of Erwin, his hands working to unfasten the remaining straps around his thighs with ease.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Erwin says, grabbing the oil on his desk and pouring some directly onto his cock. He wonders if the woman noticed it, or, if she had, thought anything of it, but decides it really doesn’t matter at this point.

Erwin grabs Levi’s ankles and drags him toward the edge of the desk, ignoring the stack of documents that are dangerously close to falling over the side of it. When he slides his cock back into Levi they both gasp.

Erwin can’t go as deep as he’d like. Levi’s pants are still clinging to his legs, preventing Erwin from pounding into him like he wants. He supposes it’s for the best. The desk is hard and unforgiving under Levi’s back, forcing him to take each of Erwin’s thrusts and Levi has the tendency to get a bit vocal whenever those conditions are met.

Once more the room is filled with heavy breathing. Erwin moans Levi’s name when he feels hands slide over his ass and grip firmly before pressing down, forcing Erwin’s cock deeper inside of him.

“S-Stop,” Erwin stammers, eyes squeezed shut in concentration, trying to prolong his inevitable orgasm.

“No,” Levi replies, and pushes down again.

Erwin braces himself on one hand and uses the other to pump Levi’s cock, which successfully distracts Levi from repeating the action once more, and he takes a twisted sort of pleasure watching as Levi attempts to spread his legs wider but is prevented by his pants.

“Erwin,” Levi whimpers, and it’s music to Erwin’s ears, encouraging him to continue, thrusting as deeply as he can manage while still stroking Levi’s cock.

Rain continues to slam against the rooftop and Erwin can only hope that the occasional roars of thunder are enough to mask his shout when Levi clenches around him, his lips parted as he draws in tiny gasps of breath, arms flung carelessly behind his head. He cums, muscles tense, back arched, legs trembling, and completely open and exposed, showing Erwin exactly how much Levi trusts him, how much he means to him.

Erwin doesn’t even bother trying to muffle his own cry when he follows Levi almost immediately afterward, his face pressed against Levi’s leg, teeth tugging at the fabric of his pants as he shudders and groans.

Erwin doesn’t know how long he stands there after that, but his breathing has returned to normal and he can feel himself slipping out of Levi. When he glances down, he is greeted by one of the most impatient expressions he’s ever seen.

He chuckles and pulls completely out before lazily tugging up his pants and plopping back into his chair.

“You’re a despicable human being” Levi says, and tugs at his own pants, his thighs squeezed together trying to prevent the mess Erwin left inside of him from seeping onto the desk.

Erwin just smirks in return and toys with one of the ends of the straps dangling at his waist, noticing, but not commenting on the fact that it’s frayed.


End file.
